Цири
'' (The Sword of Destiny)]] '' TV series]] Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon (known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra), born in 1251, most likely during the Belleteyn holiday - a princess of Cintra, daughter of Pavetta and Duny (Urcheon of Erlenwald) and granddaughter of queen Calanthe. After witcher Geralt lifted the curse from her father, he demanded from Duny what he had but didn't know he did (see: Law of Surprise), which turned out to be Ciri (as Pavetta was already pregnant with the child). Six years to the day after her birth, Geralt went back to Cintra for her, but did not take her with him to Kaer Morhen at that time. In fact, he didn't even lay eyes on her and only spoke with Calanthe, and the queen divulged no information to him, not even the child's gender. While she was still an infant, Ciri's parents were both lost in a storm at sea and presumed dead. She spent her youth in Cintra and the Skellige Islands in the care of her grandmother. She first met Geralt when she was lost in the forest of Brokilon. She was nearly taken by the dryads and made one of them, but the queen of the dryads, Eithné unexpectedly let the girl choose her own future. Ciri chose Geralt and tried to stay with him after they left Brokilon, but the witcher would not take her with him. Instead, he left her with the druid Mousesack who was working for Calanthe. Then came the slaughter of Cintra. During the Nilfgaardian invasion of Cintra, Ciri was kidnapped by a Nilfgaardian knight called Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach (though his identity was not known at the time), but she managed to escape and wandered aimlessly for some time through Sodden until she was ultimately adopted by a merchant's family. Coincidentally, Geralt had been helped by that same merchant and transported to his home. So once again Ciri and Geralt were reunited. This time the witcher took her with him to Kaer Morhen, where under the supervision of Triss Merigold she underwent partial witcher training (but not the mutations) with Geralt, Eskel and Coën. It also there that it was confirmed that she was a source. Geralt and Triss later took her to the Temple of Melitele in Ellander where she received instruction at first from Nenneke, and then from Yennefer, who began Ciri's magical training in earnest. As news of war began to spread, Ciri and Yennefer left Ellander. a number of events follow... After the escape from the Thanedd Island during the Thanedd Coup and wandering through the Korath desert, Ciri joined the Rats band under the name Falka. Bounty hunter Leo Bonhart was hired by Stefan Skellen to kill Ciri and by baron Casadei to capture her alive. Bonhart killed the Rats and cut off their heads after their deaths. He neither killed Ciri, nor brought her to baron Casadei, therefore not fullfilling his contracts. Bonhart imprisoned her for some time, beating her, mistreating and forcing her to kill in the arena at Claremont, which belonged to his cousin Houvenaghel. Ciri escaped when Bonhart was away in the village of Goworożec along with Skellen and Rience. Bonhart then killed Neratin Ceka, and Skellen seriously wounded Ciri, who hid and healed at the hermitage of Vysogota of Corvo. Together with Skellen and Rience, Bonhart tried to hunt her down on the order of Vilgefortz. Eventually, she escaped to Tor Zirael. At the Stygga castle, Bonhart died at the hand of Ciri, whom he loved in his sadistic and inhuman way. In The Hexer movie and TV series, Ciri was played by Marta Bitner. Unlike in the books, in the series she first met Geralt in the Temple of Melitele in Ellander. Episodes * 09: "Świątynia Melitele" (The Temple of Melitele) * 10: "Mniejsze zło" (''The Lesser Evil) * 12: "Falwick" * 13: "Ciri" In the game, the innkeeper at the Country Inn in the village of Murky Waters can tell Geralt the tale of "Cirilla". Категорија:Ликови ar:سيري cs:Ciri de:Ciri el:Σιρίλλα en:Ciri es:Cirilla de Cintra fr:Ciri lt:Ciri nl:Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon pl:Ciri pt-br:Ciri ru:Цирилла sk:Ciri uk:Цірілла vi:Ciri zh:奇莉